itgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Promotions, Events, etc.
Non-store clothes include all the limited edition items in the store, items won in Fashion Flipper and items which can be acquired via It or Miss. ''Current Known Promotions, Events, etc. *12 Days of Christmas *Thanksgiving *Fashion Consultant Minigames *Exclusive Birthstone Collections *Reverse Auction *RED CARPET CATWALK '''I N Y E A R 2 0 1 4' *Day of Balloons - 12 June * Rare Rose - 1 May *Gypsy Day - 5 April *First flowers - 22 March *Spin Collection 2014 - 21 March *St. Patrick's Day - 7 March *Wheel of Fashion, 21 February 2014 - 21 February *Olympic Flames - 21 February *Time To Love - 3 February *Wheel of Fashion! - 24 January *Week of Fashion - Chinese New Year - 24 January *‎Little Elf Spin Collection - 10 January *Winter Tale - 9 January I N Y E A R 2 0 1 3 *Snowfall! - 26 December *Spin Collection 2013 - 29 November *Thanksgiving Day Gift - 28 November *Thanksgiving Day, 25 November 2013 *Week of Fashion "Rainbow" - November 12 *Diwali - November 1 *Trick or Treat - October 31 *Brew of the Witch - October 18 *Albina Savoyskaya Week of Fashion - October 11 *Autumn Bouquet - September 27 *Red Carpet Catwalk (Date Unknown) *Superbowl weekend (Date Unknown) *Black and White Ball (Date Unknown) *Happy New Year 2013 (Date Unknown) *7 Days of Valentines (Date Unknown) I N Y E A R 2 0 1 2 *Goddess Wings - December 20 *Winter Wonderland - December 14 *Dress for the Holidays (Date Unknown) *Thanksgiving Day - November 22 *7 Days of Turkey - November 17 *Winter Formal (Date Unknown) *7 Days of Treats - October 19 *Pumpkin Collection - October 5 *Autumn's Hottest Fashion (Date Unknown) *Native American Fashion (Date Unknown) *AARRRGGH PIRATES! - September 19 *Back 2 School Time (Date Unknown) *Princess of Pop - August 20 *Aviation Day (Date Unknown) *7 Days of Butterfly Week - August 11 *Ice Cream Collection - August 3 *Female World Athletic - July 30 *Fireworks and Sparklers - July 4 *7 Days of Fireworks - 29 June *Zen Boardwalk (Date Unknown) *It Girl Free Diploma - 8 May *International Dance (Date Unknown) *April Showers and Taurus Girl - April 23 *Earth Day - April 18 *Victorian Fantasy - April 11 *Heroine Collection - April 9 *Easter Egg Hunt - April 7 *Easter Bunny - April 4 *Spring Wings - March 28 *Free Makeup - March 27-29 *Vintage Mod - March 26 *Color Theory - March 19 *St. Patty's Day - March 14 *Spring Time - March 12 *Red Carpet Consultant - March 9 *7 Days of Fashion Week - March 2 *Easter Egg Surprise (Date unknown) *Awards Show (Date unknown) * Leo Style (Date unknown) I N Y E A R 2 0 1 1 *7 Days of 7 Deadly Sins - November 11 *Wedding Cake Game - Sept 22 - Oct 11 *Ladybug Hunt (Date unknown) *Butterfly Collection (Date Unknown) *12 Days of Ice Cream - June 8 *Starlet Spin Collection (Date unknown) *7 Days of Strawberries (Date unknown) *Titanic Spin Collection (Date unknown) *Find the Dress (Date unknown) *Pink an Egg (Date unknown) *12 Days of Easter (Date unknown) *7 Days of Kisses (Date unknown) *Free Gifts (Date Unknown) *The Members ONLY (Date Unknown) *Japan Disaster Relief (Date Unknown) Category:It Girl Category:Non-Store Clothes Category:Special Promotions, Events, etc. Category:Incomplete Article